Harry Almighty
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Harry finds himself fed up with the suffering he has endured in his life, and finds himself shouting at God about it. Little does he expect a response ... HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**"Harry Almighty"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

"Wonderful!" said Headmaster Dumbledore. "Now that we have our three Champions –"

Whatever words the Headmaster was about to say died on his lips, as he noted the Goblet of Fire had not gone out yet. The flames spewed out a fourth parchment, which Dumbledore caught and examined.

"What? This can't be ... it's impossible ... would Harry Potter please come to the front?"

With a little push from his friend Hermione Granger, the shocked young man came forward to see his name on the parchment. How could this be? The Headmaster motioned for him to go towards the back room where the other Champions had gone.

**~HARRY ALMIGHTY~**

"Je dois protester Albus: c'est un outrage!" (I have to protest, Albus: it's an outrage!) said Madame Maxine.

"Madame, je ne peux pas penser avec vos protestations!" (Madam, I cannot think with your protestations!) said Dumbledore. "HARRY! DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?"

"NO, SIR!"

"DID YOU HAVE AN OLDER STUDENT DO IT FOR YOU?"

"NO, SIR!"

As the Headmistress of Beauxbatons saw the features on Harry's face, she decided that he could not be lying. There was too much fear written there.

"Professor Dumbledore, how could this happen? All I want is to have one peaceful year at Hogwarts; is that too much to ask?"

"What about the Eternal Glory?" said Headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

Harry's eyes smoldered at the Dumstrang Headmaster, but Professor Snape answered for him, saying, "Igor, young Potter here defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby, knocked out a Troll in his first year, killed a Basilisk in his second year, and sent Dementors fleeing in his third year. If you are as wise as we hope you are, you will hold your tongue ... or face his wrath. Facing an angry dragon on the rampage would be safer. You want to face his wrath? Go ahead; we shall have a bed reserved for you in the Hospital Wing ..."

Karkaroff held up his hands. "Now that you mention it, Severus ... I will withdraw the question. Forgive me, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes calmed down, and he nodded. "I accept your apology, Headmaster Karkaroff."

There was the sound of a wooden pegleg clunking on the ground. "If you ask me," said Professor Moody, "it must be a powerful Confundus charm that somebody cast on the Goblet to confuse it into accepting a fourth student. I agree that Mr. Potter could not have done this, as the charm is beyond the abilities of a mere fourth year, regardless of how powerful he may be ... no offense to Mr. Potter, of course ..."

"None taken, Professor Moody."

"Now, if I were him, considering that people have died in this tournament before, I would think the person who tossed my name into the Goblet would be somebody out to kill me ..."

"We all know of your recent paranoia, Mad Eye," said Karkaroff with a sneer.

Moody glared at Karkaroff. "Once upon a time, Karkaroff, part of my job description was to hunt down dirty, rotten, nogoodnik scumbags like yourself that are a constant menace to the security of the British Wizarding World ... or have you forgotten that?"

"While your guess is the best guess we can think of at the moment," said Dumbledore, "could you back off, Alastor?"

"Constant vigilance, lad – it will go a long way in keeping you safe. I will see you in class."

"Even with that guess from Professor Moody," said Harry with a sigh, "I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do about this, am I right?"

Dumbledore looked at Bartemius Crouch. "Barty, you know the rules. Is Harry right?"

Crouch nodded. "If the Goblet has chosen Mr. Potter as a Champion, he must compete. I hate being the bearer of bad news to one such as Mr. Potter, but he is right."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "Oy gevalt ... why me?"

**~HARRY ALMIGHTY~**

Up on the Astronomy Tower, Harry was pacing back and forth.

"Why do I deserve this? Could somebody please answer that for me?"

"Harry, is that you up here?" said a familiar voice. Harry smiled as he turned around.

"Hermione, how did you find me here?"

"I just ... had a feeling you would be here. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not at all. I'm grateful for the company. Do you think I put my name into the Goblet?"

"No, Harry. I saw the shock on your face when Professor Dumbledore announced your name, and that told me everything I needed to know. Ron is feeling miffed about it, though - he thinks you did. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I had to beat him up just to silence him."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for that support ... but Hermione, I am wondering something ..."

"What would that be, Harry?"

"Do you think there is a God up there?"

"Yes, I do, Harry ... why do you ask?"

"Well, if there is a God, then why does He allow me to experience so much suffering?"

"That, Harry, is a complicated question. Some suffering is due to the bad actions of others, some suffering is due to our own actions, and some suffering just happens."

"It could be that God is a Cosmic Sadist."

She gasped in shock. "Harry! Are you certain you believe that?"

"I am not questioning whether there is a God, Hermione. I'm questioning what His nature could be."

"Yes, but Harry ... risking the wrath of the Almighty like that ... offending Him is tantamount to inviting your own funeral ..."

"Hermione, what have I to lose? I've lost my parents, my godfather's on the run from a Ministry that wants to kill him, and now, I find myself entered into a Tournament that will be the death of me!"

He turned his face towards the sky. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT, ALMIGHTY ONE?! MY LIFE HAS BEEN TERRIBLE SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN! IF YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF SO GREAT AND SO POWERFUL, WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO HELP ME OUT DOWN HERE?! WHAT AM I, A MAGICAL EXPERIMENT NOT WORTH YOUR TIME?! THE ONLY ONE NOT DOING HIS JOB IS YOU!"

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder crackled as Hermione, scared that Harry had said too much, rushed him back down to Gryffindor Tower. Even Gryffindors knew that there was a fine line between brave and stupid. Rescuing a friend from a Troll was the former; inviting the Almighty's full wrath upon oneself, and hoping to survive it, was the latter.

Little were they aware that from the moment these angry words of challenge left Harry's lips, the Almighty Himself had an answer ready to arrive ...

**Author's Note: Well, another fanfic started. I hope y'all enjoy this!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Harry Almighty"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

Waking up the next morning, Harry saw a letter on his bed:

"Do you feel life is unfair to you?

Do you wonder if there is a God up there?

Do you wonder how He is treating you?

Is your name Harry Potter?

I have some good news, Harry: you have an appointment with Me! Don't be afraid.

Have yourself some breakfast; My messengers will know where to find you."

The letter was signed with four golden Hebrew letters ...

**~HARRY ALMIGHTY~**

Coming down the dormitory stairs, Harry found Hermione in the common room.

"Good morning, Harry. I went down to the Great Hall and brought you some breakfast. Besides, I'm not sure you want to be there with all of the unwanted publicity."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. Let's go up to the Astronomy Tower. I have a letter to show you ..."

**~HARRY ALMIGHTY~**

After breakfast, Hermione took the letter and read it.

"Do you have any idea what the signature is, Hermione?"

"These four letters, Harry, are the Tetragrammaton – the Holy Name that was revealed to Moses. The Jews consider it so sacred a name that they will not read it as written, but instead they pronounce it Adonai – meaning My Lord. Many English translations simply translate it LORD, but there is more to it than that. Commentaries suggest that since it is related to the Hebrew verb To Be, its meaning is more like THE ETERNAL BEING, or, to say it in ordinary English, He is the Source of all Being that is in the Universe. He always was, always is, and always will be."

"And yet," said Harry, following her logic, "even though the Universe depends on Him for its existence, He is not the Universe He created. After all, the First Commandment says: THOU SHALT HAVE NO OTHER GODS BEFORE ME."

Hermione smiled at him. "Correct, Harry. To deny that point is to veer off into Pantheism, which can be found in Hinduism and the Native American religions. Where are these messengers, anyway?"

"Right here," said two voices. Harry and Hermione turned, and they saw a young man, about Harry's age, dressed in a white Greek robe with two crests – a white lightning bolt on a blue background, and the Lion of Gryffindor House. Next to him stood a taller Being.

"Who are you, and how long have you been standing there?" said Hermione.

The shorter one said, "In answer to your second question, we have been here since your breakfast."

Harry said, "I'm sorry we didn't offer you any food."

"Don't feel sorry, Harry. I ate before I came here, and my companion does not partake of earthly nourishment. As for our names – Loki Michael Palmer, of Olympus, and my companion is St. Michael the Archangel."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Olympus?"

"Yes, Hermione, Olympus – a mountain in Greece that the Ancient Greeks considered the home of their gods. What of it?"

"How does Olympus fit into this monotheistic setup?"

"Hermione, We of Olympus are a powerful Family of long-lived Magical people, but We reject any treatment that would put Us on the same level as the Almighty."

St. Michael tapped Loki on the shoulder. "Loki, Omnipotens nos expectat." (Loki, the Almighty awaits us.)

Loki looked at his watch, then he looked up at the Archangel with a sheepish smile. "Right you are. Harry, come along with us. You have an appointment to keep. Don't be afraid – we will make sure you get back safe and sound."

Harry grabbed onto Loki, and the three disappeared.

**~HARRY ALMIGHTY~**

Arriving in Heaven, St. Michael left them to attend to other matters, while Loki took Harry onwards to his appointment.

God greeted them both with a smile as they knelt. "Ah, Harry Potter. I'm glad to see you. Thank you for bringing him, Loki. Would you like to stay for this meeting?"

Loki had a brief look of shock on his face, but recovered his composure. "Your Majesty is too kind, but I should not impose on words which should be for Harry alone."

"Loki," said Harry, "wait. You may stay; I don't mind you being here with me. I have to admit, God, that ... you were not what I was expecting ..."

"You were not expecting Me to look ... human, even though the Scriptures say I am beyond humanity, is that it, Harry? Maybe you were expecting ... this?"

Loki's face blanched. "Oh, no. HARRY, DUCK AND COVER!"

"Why, Loki?"

**BOOM!**

The two found themselves at the foot of a high mountain. It looked like a furnace was consuming its summit, and out of the furnace came a thundering voice saying:

**"I AM THE LORD THY GOD, WHO BROUGHT THEE OUT OF THE HOUSE OF EGYPT, OUT OF THE HOUSE OF BONDAGE!"**

The Shekinah Glory emanating from the summit had pinned the two Gryffindors to the ground in terror.

"Loki?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I'm scared."

The scene faded from view, allowing them to get up ... and that took a while.

God smiled at them. "Are you two okay?"

"No," said Loki. "I feel like a herd of Hippogriffs ran me down, and THE DIVINE MAJESTY IS ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY?!"

"That was the most terrifying experience of my life," said Harry. "Never ... speak like that ... to us ... again ... oy ..."

"Fear not, Harry; My plan was not to call you up here to hurt you, in spite of the words you said last night."

Harry remembered his words, and bowed his head in shame.

"Do you see that file cabinet over there, Harry?"

Harry saw it. "Yes, Sir." (It sounded cheeky not to call Him by some respectful title.)

"Even though it looks ordinary, it contains everything to do with your life. Every thought, every word, every dream – I saw that look of shock on your face, Harry, yes, even the pubescent dreams that you have experienced, starring NOT the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang, but Hermione Granger – EVERYTHING."

"Good giggity," said Loki under his breath.

"I heard that, Loki."

"D'OH!"

Harry walked over to the file cabinet and looked at it in wonder. "That ... contains ... everything?"

"Yes, everything. Appearances can be deceiving."

"May I open it and look within?"

God nodded. "Go ahead."

Harry opened the cabinet to a normal extent. "Well, that doesn't seem too bad."

"Try opening it some more Harry; there is more."

"More?"

"Yes, more; that is up until you entered Surrey's Primary School with your cousin Dudley."

Harry pulled, and the cabinet opened up to its full length. It was at least one or two miles long. God walked up the length and pulled out a document. "Okay, here we go." He slapped the top of the cabinet, which closed with Harry still attached to the handle.

"Let us see what you said last night, Harry ... you asked if you were a Magical experiment not worth My time ... as you can see, Harry, the plain answer to that is that I DO think you are worth My time, even though I am beyond the space-time continuum of the Universe I created ... you questioned My omnipotence, asking why I don't help you out ... why do you think that, Harry? Who says I don't help you out?"

"Every year, I go through so much suffering ... for instance, last year, I was so close to having a place to live away from the Dursleys when my godfather showed up and revealed that he did not betray my parents ... but, yet again, something went wrong and Sirius is on the run ..."

"Yet, with that powerful Patronus you produced, you ensured his survival. Who went with you on that journey back in time?"

"Hermione."

"Who gave you that hug in your first year before you went to face Voldemort?"

"Hermione."

"Describe her to Me in one word of your choice."

"Brilliant."

"Amen to that," said Loki.

"Harry, how did you feel when the Basilisk had Petrified her?"

"I felt ... lost ... sad ... incomplete ... angry ..."

God chuckled. "Indeed. The sight of your eyes glowing an Avada Kedavra green kept Slytherin House in a constant robe-wetting state of fear."

"Awesome," said Loki, raising his hand for a high five, which Harry gave him.

"I assure you, Harry, you are not alone in your fight against the darkness. As to your suffering, some of it is thanks to Tom Riddle's mad quest for immortality, some of it is due to prejudice, but I do have an ultimate purpose in it. Just as the metal worker uses fire to purify gold, so I use suffering to purify people. It is My megaphone to rouse an imperfect world from its slumber. Do you still think of Me as a Cosmic Sadist?"

Harry hung his head. "No, Sir."

"C.S. Lewis said the same in his grief when he lost his wife Joy. Seen from your perspective, Harry, suffering may not make a lot of sense, but it doesn't mean I'm absent. I remain a short prayer away from you, remember that.

Considering that you have complained that I have not been doing My job, though, Harry, I wonder: how would you do it better?"

Harry shook his head in bewilderment; did he hear God right? "Sir?"

"Harry James Potter, from the moment you leave this room, you will have all My Power to deal with the world as you see fit. I have two rules for you to keep in mind.

First of all, you should not tell anyone that you are God, even if you could prove it. People might toss you into a loony bin, into St. Mungo's, or worse. You would not want that kind of attention, believe Me.

The second rule is that you may not mess with human free will. Free will is an essential part of the human; without it, I would have a robot. Free will is what makes love possible."

"How is it that You love people who go the wrong way, Sir?" said Harry.

There were tears in God's eyes. "I love them because there is hope that they will turn to Me while they are alive."

"If You desire the love of people, how do You receive it without violating their free will?"

God grinned at them. "Ah, Harry ... there is the rub ... the Great Dilemma I have faced since the Fall of Adam ... but it is time for you two to go back to Earth."

"The two of us?" said Loki. "You mean I'm going down with him?"

"Yes, you are, Loki. Harry will need all the support he can get."

Loki gave him a salute. "Aye, Sire."

God raised His hands to bless them. "Benedicat vos omnipotens Deus," here he made the Sign of the Cross, "Pater, et Filius, et Spiritus Sanctus. Amen." (May Almighty God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, bless you. Amen.)

Harry and Loki found themselves on the boundary of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done! I could not resist the temptation to visit, now, could I? Happy New Year 2014!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
